TO KNOW A FAMILY
by juliet-dance
Summary: Haymitch's daughter from the capital shows up, and whats this, she has a 'messy' relationship with the one and only Finnick. will contain; depression, suicide, romance, pregnancy ? but most of all, getting too know a family... please R
1. Chapter 1

**TO KNOW A FAMILY**

CHAPTER ONE: THE TRAIN RIDE TO TWELEVE

'You know you're a very lucky girl' I slowly turn to look at her, the blank stare on my face clearly saying what the hell do you mean by that comment bitch.

'Yes I would have to say you are very fortunate Carinthia.' I can't help but cringe as she uses my full name, my full name was reserved for the situations where I had caused some kind of trouble.

'Infact I don't think you realise child, the image you portray to those from the Capital, your music career is certainly at its peak. And now you're fortunate enough to have a very famous father, oh the excitement you must be feeling. Imagine being related to someone who has won the hunger games, and being the winner of the second quarter quell certainly makes up the fact that he's from the lower class district.'

With a small chuckle she seems to snap back into reality, having completely lost her train of thought. 'Yes I would have to conclude that you're a very lucky lady indeed." Shaking my head at her complete and utter nonsense, I return to looking out the window not bothering to make conversation for the rest of the ride to Twelve.


	2. Chapter 2

**TO KNOW A FAMILY**

CHAPTER TWO: A MISTAKE?

'Excuse me, I take it your Haymitch Abernathy' she says to the man who answered the door. I find myself having to hold in my laughter cause it's obvious that the man is suffering from a hangover and barely has time to offer a nod in response before she jumps right in there, dismissing any questions he may have to why we are here.

And once again I find myself cringing at something brought on by this Capital lady and this time it's her horrible fake Capital accent. Even after living in the capital only my entire life I still don't have their awful accent, which I was highly grateful for.

I already had everyone knowing everything they could about me, I honestly didn't need the assumption that I was some stuck up Capital bitch. Sure some people would argue that I brought all this on myself when I became a famous singer, but personally I think that some people just need to mind their own business.

My point is only reinforced as I listen to her introduce herself to the man who stands before us. 'Well I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Susanna Hallows and I am here on behalf of the Capital Social Welfare, if you would be so kind as to invite us into your home, we will be able to discuss this matter more privately.'

She says this as she jesters to me. Oh so I'm a matter am I, really lady I've slapped people for less.

To my surprise he doesn't protest the situation, perhaps it's due to his raging headache that would be brought on by the hangover. Whatever the reason he opens the door slightly further and leads us over to an average size kitchen table. As I look around the place I take in how nice everything looks, he certainly lives the life of a victor as by what I've seen and heard, the rest of District Twelve is nothing like this.

As we all take a seat at the table, he takes a rather large swing of what looks like white liquor. Mind you I only said looks like, it's not like I am able to remember as when I do drink white liquor I am normally trying to forget something, which lately seems only too often. How great is this, seventeen years into my life and I'm already an alcoholic, judging by the actions of the man who sits across from me I believe it's safe to say that my drinking problem can be blamed on my new found father.

'Mr Abernathy, let me introduce you to Carinthia Jane.' Stupid lady introducing me like I'm some sort of doll, I can speak for myself. 'We've met before' I find as soon as I have said these words instantly regretting it. Seeing the blank looks on both of their faces I decide to be kind an enlighten them. 'At the opening ceremony for the Hunger Games last year, you were pretty drunk, mind you I've heard that your pretty drunk every year.' At my statement I find that Haymitch is staring at me, perhaps he is trying to picture meeting me or perhaps he is just shocked at my statement. 'You were the girl with Finnick, I thought you were my mother' and with this he allows himself a chuckle. 'You got calling me a drunk darling. But all this aside would you kindly tell me what the hell you all are doing in my house. I have a reputation to uphold and that involves me getting drunk.'

The lady from the Capital must of felt left out and with a cough interrupts our conversation that was going oh so well. ' I have been sent here with young Carinthia as her mother has recently passed away, being that she is only seventeen years of age and that you are her only living family member we expect you...'

Her clearly rehearsed speech is interrupted by Haymitch chocking on his wine obviously startled by this new information. Then she's interrupted by Haymitch choking on his wine. 'What the hell are you on about, only family. Listen lady this girl is not my daughter, I have only met her once and believe me no daughter of mine would be raised in the bloody Capital of all places, no offence or anything to you darling.' I can feel my eyes rolling, sure I knew the Capital wasn't the ideal place but it's not like I got a say to where I was raised. 'Sorry you folks had to come all this way but you best be on your way, what with a long ride back to the Capital and such.

' 'Listen here Mr Abernathy, I deal with a lot of family situations and I know that it may be hard for you to accept this lovely Capital raised girl here as your daughter. I am not finished.' I can't help but laugh as she holds up her hands to him as Haymitch is trying to protest that I am clearly not his daughter. 'I here have her birth certificate stating that you are the father and that a Miss Sophia Jane is the mother of Carinthia Jane, born seventeen years and eight and half months ago.'

As soon as the Capital bitch as I now refer to her as, mentions my mother's name I see Haymitch take in a deep breath and reality of the situation hits him. I've heard the story countless of times from my mother, it being my favourite bedtime story as a child. Now that I'm older I can see the situation more clearly, the story being far from near a fairy tale. During the fifty fifth Hunger games, Haymitch Abernathy commonly known as my father met my mother Sophia Jane, who was working as an assistant for the Games. After a few too many wines and a one night stand the result was me, Haymitch being completely oblivious to my existence.

'Listen here, Sophia could have slept with several men for all I know, what makes you so sure she's mine.' He emphases his point by thrusting his finger at me. 'The Capital takes these matters seriously, the proper DNA results have been carried out, and the results are clearly here.' She says as she passes him over a bunch of papers.

'The first words you said to me where "you look just like my mother" you may have been drunk at the time but if that's not enough proof for you then looking at that piece of paper is a complete and utter waste of time. Mind you though the whole thing is a waste of time, as I clearly said to her before. 'This time it's me who gets to rudely point at the Capital bitch. 'I am not staying here I have my work in the Capital to attend to, and frankly you would only be a waste of time, you have made it quite clear on what you think of me.'

'Look here girly, let's say for a moment I believe you're my...' he trails off, not comfortable enough to use the word daughter. 'Let me make it quite clear that I don't turn my back on family, and at this moment that's what you are. Like the lady said I'm the only family you got.' Instead of taking another drink from the bottle he places it down on the table, tired and emotionally drained although he would never admit it.

"Oh how very touching, but I must say this meeting has gone on further than expected, my train back to the Capital will be leaving in the next hour so we must push forward there are several matters after all that we must discuss.' Firstly in the stack of papers I gave you, you will find guardianship papers these must be signed and sent back in their return envelope as soon as possible.

'Being her father it is up to you whether or not Carinthia Jane is able to continue her career as a singer, however I must stress to you that the people of the Capital absolutely adore her music'. He seems to take this all into account and turns to me. 'You're a singer are you kid, you any good?' 'Come on Carri Jane, singer, famous, everyone's heard of me. No, seriously, ok I'll admit that's a first.'

"Yes well being her father it's also up to you to look after her and control her uhh, current medical condition. The paper work is all there explaining the situation, but it basically explains that she has been diagnosed with depression, and being such tends to self harm and attempts to take her own life at occasions.' What the hell lady just explain my life story to the man I just met. He seems to be flicking through the papers, I don't need to see them to know what they say.

Other than saying that I'm straight out crazy it beats around the bush saying that at this time I am mentally unstable and therefore require constant supervision. The recommendations are that the cutting is controlled, when I have a shower or have been left on my own for long periods of time my arms should be checked and any medical treatment needed carried out. My medication needs to be monitored so that I can't skip or 'accidently' overdose on the stuff. It also recommends that I continue my work with the counsellor in the Capital, fat chance in that, stupid old slimy git always telling me the changes I should be implicating into my life.

There is another knock at the door, which seems to snap everyone back into reality. 'Yes well all the information you should need is there, and if you require anything I have attached my card, I should be off, I would assume that's the peacekeepers bringing over Carinthia Jane's bags now.'

Haymitch stands and leads her to the door, obviously talking to the peacekeepers as he collects my bags. When he returns we sit in silence for a few minutes before he roughly chokes out...

'So tell me again why exactly darling you were at the opening ceremony with Finnick Oddair'

**Ok so that was a super long as chapter, but I felt that I had to get the plot of the story out of the way before I could continue. I have been studying English for four and half years and so I hope that everything is right, please tell me. Please review and let me know your honest opinions, I have never wrote a story before so I'm just guessing here, I will update soon, if I shall continue...**


End file.
